


Pain in the Ass

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher A/B/O Ficlets [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: “You promised me a knot,” Dandelion said, pulling at Geralt’s breeches. “And I intend to get it.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher A/B/O Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990090
Comments: 11
Kudos: 326





	Pain in the Ass

It seemed Dandelion wasn’t going to let Geralt forget his promise for a good, hard fucking (as long as it included the knot he wanted so badly). As soon as they finished setting up camp the Omega was on his knees, pressing his mouth to Geralt’s clothed crotch.

The Witcher sighed and stroked his hair. “Needy whore,” he grumbled.

“You promised me a knot,” Dandelion said, pulling at Geralt’s breeches. “And I intend to get it.”

“Strip,” Geralt told him. “And present for me.”

“Undress me yourself,” challenged Dandelion, putting his hands on his hips.

Geralt raised an eyebrow, amused that the Omega was challenging him again. “If you want my knot, little Omega, you had better do everything I tell you.”

His bluster seemed to fade and Dandelion pouted as he stripped out of his shirt and pants, draping his clothes over a nearby tree to keep them clean and neat. Geralt spread out his cloak, putting their bedrolls underneath it to provide a bit of padding for their knees.

Dandelion dropped to his knees on the newly completed bed, arching his back and sticking his ass in the air. He peered at Geralt over his shoulder and winked.

The Witcher snorted. Undressing quickly and efficiently he sat his clothes in a neat little pile, then knelt behind Dandelion, rubbing his hands over the Omega’s ass as the man pressed back against him.

“Geralt,” he moaned breathlessly. “Hurry up, Geralt.”

Geralt slowly spread Dandelion’s ass, exposing his hole to the air as the bard squealed and wriggled about beneath him.

He rubbed his thumb over Dandelion’s hole, spreading slick up and down his ass as the Omega squealed and wiggled. “You’re such a tease,” he complained, trying to push back on Geralt’s thumb.

The Witcher chuckled. “You need to loosen up,” he said gently. “Or I could truly hurt you.”

“You would never hurt me,” challenged the Omega. Geralt only shook head head, continuing to tease Dandelion’s leaking hole with one hand, using the other to stroke his balls.

Finally, when he was confident Dandelion would rebel if he didn’t get what he wanted, Geralt pushed himself onto his knees behind his friend. He leaned forward, slotting his cock between the curves of Dandelion’s ass, and rubbing slowly up and down his crack until he was coated in slick.

Dandelion mewled pathetically. Geralt pulled away, then slowly, steadily, pushed his cock into the Omega’s hole. It was, despite Geralt’s attempts to relax and soften him up, still tight, and the bard whimpered as he was forced to accommodate the Witcher’s size.

“Shhh,” murmured Geralt, rubbing his hand down Dandelion’s sweaty back. “Relax, Dandelion.”

The bard moaned and struggled to breathe, his body trembling as Geralt slowly pulled partway out, then pushed back inside. “I’ve got you,” he murmured. “I’ve got you, Dandelion.”

“More,” rasped Dandelion, pushing back onto Geralt’s cock. “I’m not going to break.”

 _No_ , thought Geralt, _I don’t think you’re going to_. He picked up the pace, pulling nearly all the way out, then snapping his hips forward. Dandelion moaned and lurched. He would have fallen flat on his face if Geralt’ hadn’t been holding his hips. The Witcher set a punishing pace, and his partner took full advantage of the deserted woods to cry and scream with every push.

He knew he was hurting him, it should have made him feel guilty, but it was clear Dandelion was loving every second of the pain.

Dandelion was warm and wet, and Geralt found himself wanting nothing more than to roughly fuck him into the mossy earth until he was unable to make any more noise. But he forced himself to still, forced himself to calm. “Are you certain you want this?” Geralt asked quietly.

“Yes,” the bard moaned, clenching his ass.

“Dandelion, listen to me.” He knotted his hand in the bard’s hair and forced him to lift his head and turn to face him. “This will hurt, you understand? And once I’ve knotted you, you will be stuck until it goes down.”

His eyes gleamed with hunger. “Geralt, don’t make it sound so tempting,” he whined.

That was all the permission Geralt needed. Dandelion’s words sent a jolt straight to his groin and he pulled out of Dandelion, forcing his back to arch higher, sticking his ass into the air, then shoved back into him.

“More!” screamed Dandelion, scrabbling at the grass, ripping it out with his fingers.

Geralt’s knot started to swell but he didn’t stop thrusting, dragging it in and out of Dandelion’s wet hole as the bard cried out with ever thrust. The Omega’s hole tried to lock on him, preventing him from tormenting him with his ever expanding cock, but he resisted, continuing to thrust until he was afraid that any more would seriously injure the young man. Then he pushed forward, as deep as he could get, and filled the bard with seed.

Dandelion squealed at the eruption of semen, kicking his feet and spasming. Geralt continued to rock his hips just enough to pull at Dandelion’s hole, teasing him with the size of his knot as he milked out the last of his orgasm.

Then he finally stilled, bottoming out in Dandelion’s well fucked ass.

The omega struggled under him. “Hurts, hurts, hurts,” he moaned, trying to pull forward to escape Geralt’s knot.

But the Witcher held him firm, pressing his hand into Dandelion’s back and shoving him into the forest floor. “No, Dandelion,” he said. “You’ll only hurt yourself more.” Besides, he had already figured out the young man’s game. Dandelion - despite his whimpering and noisy protests - loved the burn and the pain.

He sobbed and gulped for breath, arching his back and whining noisily. Geralt rubbed his back with one hand, then slipped the other around his waist to pull him closer. He couldn’t help the smile on his lips when he felt the lump on Dandelion’s stomach, right where he imagined his knot to be. The bard sobbed noisily as Geralt rubbed his had over the protrusion, the sounds turning desperate as he moved lower to cradle the man’s still leaking cock.

“Please,” he begged, his hands moving to pull at Geralt’s, trying to force him to stroke him. “Geralt- Geralt please.”

Geralt was unable to help himself, asking, “Haven’t you already gotten what you wanted? Was my knot not enough for you?”

“I’m sorry,” the Omega sobbed. “Please, please, touch me.”

Geralt nuzzled his face into Dandelion’s shoulder, hoping he wasn’t going too far. The man was just too tempting for someone who so seldom got to enjoy himself. “You wanted my knot,” he growled. “Make it work.”

Dandelion sobbed, loudly as Geralt began to slowly move his hips. He didn’t dare pull out, afraid of tearing Dandelion, but the slight movements would hopefully rock his cock into the man’s prostate.

It seemed to be working. In Geralt’s hand, Dandelion’s cock grew harder. The Omega was beyond words, shaking and babbling nonsensically, twitching around Geralt’s cock. He was painfully close.

Slowly, deciding he’d tormented the man enough, Geralt began to fondle his cock, stroking gently down the length, then back up to pinch his balls. That seemed to be enough.

Dandelion coughed and choked through his orgasm. His body tried to pull forward, but there was no where for him to go to escape Geralt’s knot or the pressure from the Witcher laying over him. Geralt stroked his back as he struggled to calm down. “Shhh, little Omega,” he murmured. “Good boy.”

Dandelion melted under the touches, becoming even more limp as Geralt kissed his neck and ran his tongue over his scent glands.

“H-how long will this last?” Dandelion asked weakly.

Geralt shrugged. “Could be a while.” According to his partners his knot tended to last longer than most Alpha’s, another thing he had to thank the mutations for. He stretched out and managed to snag his bag, pulling it closer.

“I’m going to sit up,” he said.

Dandelion groaned, remaining limp and boneless as Geralt pulled him up and awkwardly shifted back until he was leaned against the base of a tree, the Omega sprawled in his lap. He fished inside his bag, producing rations and a wine skin which he held to Dandelion’s lips. The Omega whimpered and tipped his head back, letting Geralt trickle the liquid into his open mouth.

“Good Omega,” he soothed, stroking Dandelion’s stomach. The bard purred. For all his bluster and insistence that he was self sufficient and liberated Omega it seemed he truly did want to be coddled. Geralt wasn’t about to turn him away. Again, despite his limited experience with Omegas, he ached to care for the man, wanting nothing more than to spoil him with treats and affection for as long as he would allow.

Something told him that Dandelion would be more than happy to let it continue for quite a while. 


End file.
